Known Extract, Transform, and Load (ETL) programs can be configured to operate on various types of tabular data, extensible mark-up language (XML) data, and so forth. These known ETL programs can be configured to, for example, transform data from one format compatible with a system into another format compatible with another system. These known ETL programs, however, may not be capable of processing graph data for graph-to-graph transformations in an efficient fashion. Graph data can be used to represent social networking relationships, document management systems, and so forth. Many graph-to-graph transformations can be difficult, or even impossible, to implement using known ETL programs. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.